Tell Me a Lie
by MentalSlytherin
Summary: All Draco has to do is break the Golden Trio.
1. Chapter 1

"I told you to study with me Ginny it's your fault you didn't get an A," Hermione said with pride. Not only was she the only one who passed the Potions test, but she passed it with an A.

"I'm sorry but I told you that Harry wanted to take me out," Ginny retorted. Hermione smiled and sorted her papers. They had only been back at Hogwarts for 2 weeks for their last year. It was very bitter sweet, but Hermione was going to do her best to make the most of it. She was appointed head girl this year and she wore her badge proudly. They were still working on the Head Prefects' new common room and dormitories. They had delayed announcing who Head Boy was and Hermione was slightly nervous.

The Golden Trio, and Ginny, made their way to the Great Hall and started eating supper before headmistress Mcgonagall made an announcement. "As you all very well know, the position of Head Boy will be announced tomorrow. Also, in honor of the war, we will be hosting our first ever 'Potter Ball' in honor of all those who fought in the war. This will take place 2 weeks from now, so be prepared. Anyways, Draco Malfoy please come here. All students return to your meals."

"Harry!" Hermione said, "they named a ball after you," she said nudging him. Harry smiled being quite use to the attention. "I'm going to go to the library," Hermione said standing. Everyone nodded in approval and Hermione left the room.

~2 hours later~

Hermione lost track of time when she found a book that she really enjoyed. That happened to her a lot. She decided that it was about time to go to the dormitories and go to bed. Hermione went to leave the library before someone bumped into her.

" Oh I'm sorry," the guy said helping her pick up her books. Hermione looked up to see that it was Malfoy.

The second he saw he was helping Hermione, he dropped her books on the floor and sarcastically said, "oops, sorry about that," before standing up to leave.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Hermione snapped at him.

Draco grinned saying, "Yes, but I have the choice to be rude. Where as /you/ don't have a choice as to being a... Oh what's the word? Oh yes, mudblood." Draco turned on his heel and walked to the doorway, "oh and Granger, I believe you'll seeing a lot more of me lately," Draco stuck his chest forward showing off his honorary Head Boy badge.

Hermione was gobsmacked. Her jaw dropped down to the floor and Draco replied with a cheeky grin. He left the room leaving Hermione sitting there with her books spread across the floor.

Hermione stood up trying to gather herself. There was literally no possible way that Headmistress would ever let a Malfoy be Head Boy. She tried comforting herself by trying to convince herself that he just jumped some kid in the corridors and stole his badge in the hall. There was no possible way that Draco Malfoy was head boy.

She stood up and pushed Draco to the farthest corners of her mind. She walked back to her common room and went up to her dormitory and went to sleep.

~it's real~

The next morning Hermione woke up and quickly got ready. She wanted to be the first on in the Great Hall so she could get a good look at the new Head Boy. She was mostly excited about the new common room and finally getting a person to share head duties with. Her things had already been moved to the mystery location and all that was left was the robes she had on.

Hermione saw that everyone else had the same idea. The Great Hall was already filled with people. Hermione walked over Gryffindor table and sat with Ron and Harry. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione could tell he was trying to comfort her. Hermione and Ron never lasted the summer. And Ron started seeing Lavender Brown again. It hurt when she found him cheating on her, but she tried to ignore her feelings towards him.

Head mistress Mcgonagall stood up and the entire Great Hall fell silent. The air was tense and all of the students leaned on the edge of their seat, "Students, as you all know today we will announce our honorary Head Boy. But first, will our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, please stand," Hermione stood up and let go of Ron's hand. All eyes flashed to Hermione as she stood reluctantly. "Now, Draco Malfoy please stand," Draco stood up quickly and pridefully. The Head Badge was stitched to his robes. Hermione tried to keep her head high but even thinking of sharing a Head common room and Head duties repulsed her and shook her to her core. "May I present to you, the two Head prefects!" Gasps and whispers erupted from the tables. Mcgonagall stepped out from behind the podium and and waved her hand calling Hermione and Draco over to her. Hermione and Draco both moved swiftly to Headmistress trying to avoid the gaze of the crowd.

The three of the walked down to corridors until the came across a portrait of a siren. Headmistress Mcgonagall turned around face Hermione and Draco and said, "Here is your head quarters. All your items have already been moved in. The password is Slythindor," the headmistress turned and left leaving Draco and Hermione standing alone awkwardly.

"Say it then," Draco said to Hermione. Hermione assumed that he didn't want to say the name if the Slytherin and Gryffindor house combined. He had to much pride to say it infront of someone.

"Slythindor," Hermione put. The siren portrait swung open to the most beautiful room. A large couch faced the fireplace and there were drapes on either side of the room. Hermione walked in and smiled when she saw a wall that was build out of a bookshelf. Books filled to entire wall from top to bottom. Hermione looked at the books and noticed that thy were books that she hadn't read before. "Wow," Hermione said gobsmacked. There were two small staircases that lead to a door. Both on either side of the room. Hermione walked up the right staircase and walked into a room full of green. "I think this one's yours," Hermione said leaving Draco's room. Draco walked past her into his room and locked the door. Hermione moved to the other side of the room and opened her own door. It was almost identical to Draco's and the only difference was the red and gold that beamed all around her. Hermione saw a door at the end of the room and walked over to it hoping to see her closet, but instead, she saw a shirtless Malfoy brushing his teeth against one of the two sinks in the bathroom. Hermione stood there in shock for a moment before Draco did started staring back at her. the air around them grew thin until Draco broke their gaze by walking over and closing the door between them. Hermione backed up against her new bed and sat down. Hermione had to share a bathroom with Draco.

Hermione quickly walked out of her common room and went to herbology. She had that class with Ravenclaws so she felt secure in not bumping into a Slytherin. Once she arrived Harry and Ron turned to Hermione and started asking questions.

"Has Malfoy done anything to you?" Harry started.

"I swear if he touches you I'll kill him," Ron said backing him up.

"I'll be fine guys. If anything he probably thinks I'm a stalker," Hermione responded. Harry and Ron exchanged strange looks and Hermione sighed, "Where is Ginny?" Harry pointed over to Ginny and Neville. Hermione walked over to Ginny and said, "Hey can I talk to you for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Okay so you know how Draco is Head Boy and I have to share a common room with him right?"

"Yes, why did he do something to you?" Ginny asked nervously.

"No it's just. I walked into my room and opened my door and I saw him standing there all shirtless or whatever but that doesn't matter and we like, stared at each other for like, 10 seconds before he-"

"You saw Draco without his shirt on?" Ginny said giggly.

"Ginny that isn't important," Hermione responded with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Ginny giggle and said, "We'll you can't deny he is good looking."

"Yeah and ex-death eater," Hermione responded as if Ginny had gone mad. "You were supposed to talk some sense into me."

"We'll if I didn't know any better myself, I'd say that Miss. Hermione Granger has a crush," Ginny smiled.

Hermione and Ginny were interrupted when the professor announced that there would be a test on Friday then dismiss the class. Hermione had a free period and decided to go back to her common room and get her mind off of things. When she walked in, she saw Draco sitting on the couch with his hands on his face. Hermione reluctantly walked over and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his back causing him to flinch and jerk away from her.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked about him backing away and the fact that he was all depressed.

"Nothing," he said slightly relaxing in his seat.

"You can tell me what's going on," Hermione said trying to make him open up.

"No I can't!" Draco stood up and went to his room leaving Hermione alone in the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76822a6dd30701cbd6fa4b74b324c054"'Why did she always have to pry?' Draco wondered. Draco felt his dark mark begin to hurt as we walked closer to his bed. He let out a defeated sigh before pressing his wand to the snake burned into his arm./p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e472f45dc70be149997af5639a9fa1"He found himself appeared back at the Manor where Pansy Parkinson's stood along with Draco's parents and other death eaters. Pansy jumped on Draco hugging a repulsed Draco. He hated Pansy but was forced to cooperate with her because their parents were friends.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4736ca054e022c9a87c5160692e130b""Draco. Glad you decided to show up. We have good news," Lucius said.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3adbd0bcabc84ce8b8c50759a897a5c6""We're bringing him back!" Pansy said hanging from Draco's neck.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05e0c788afc2a233322a15b10a0428e3"Fear struck Draco in though of the Dark Lord returning. He finally thought for a moment that he could have a regular life. Apparently, he was so very wrong about that life.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b471c3361ee6c80055acb8eaa502369""You have to draw Hermione Granger out of the Golden Trio. Then Weasley and Potter will turn on each other," his father explained. Pansy dropped her snaky arms to the sides letting Lucius and Draco talk.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2798e2a01c11391e072fec281deb7c""How is that supposed to bring him back?" Draco asked nervously.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c58f351d9120b90ddb8dc462134e072""Easy, we bring him back in Potter. Even though Potter died, he came back with his scar still on his forehead. If we can use..." Draco's dad said pulling out a vile of liquid, "this potion on Potter's scar, we can grow our own Dark Lord inside Potter."p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99d24a119059a1ee0b837d8c18a55a1d""So what does this have to do with me?" Draco responded.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41618c1f6086e3d68c771d9260c76c93""Now that you share a common room, you can make Granger your friend. It will upset Potter and Weasley enough to stop talking to her enough for us to get our hands on Potter," Draco's dad moved closer and whispered in his ear, "you better not fail me." Draco had flashbacks of his father beating him whenever he let his father down.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e4e2293cceda02aff64497534ce2048""I'll do it," he said.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70eb5cbbc26ec60baf7306076fbec18a""You say that as if it were an option," his father smiled and walked back to his wife. Draco pressed his wand to his Dark Mark and found himself appeared back in his room. Draco rested his head that was spinning from the appertation.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14019c2ed2dcb21f7d830c115d379c2a"Draco thought that the task would be far from difficult. He has drawn many girls to him before and the idea of his one and only job being to 'attract' a mudblood, should be easy enough. Draco hated having to work against people like Hermione. People who were trustworthy and fought for the right side. Draco wished that he could be apart of them. He yearned for a chance to be accepted by the trio, but he knew that wouldn't please his father. Lucius was never a very giving person.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c17d7064fbd1af116b8a615c0423418f"Draco knew that he had no choice but to obey his father's orders. And he swore he would perform at his fullest potential.p  
>p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d16fdf44672c658da845a1213a68b1c0" p 


End file.
